


"He's a great man. With a little help, someday, he might even be a good one."

by prussianblue7



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slight Drug Use, Young Sherlock, companion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussianblue7/pseuds/prussianblue7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the tenth Doctor regenerates, he visits all of his previous companions during the most crucial point in their time streams. For a young Sherlock Holmes, this is during the period of time where he is abusing drugs. The Doctor, with some help from DI Lestrade, helps set Sherlock on his way to becoming the worlds only Consulting Detective. CURRENTLY BEING REVISED! DO NOT READ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"He's a great man. With a little help, someday, he might even be a good one."

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-fandom! Yay! In this fic Sherlock is a few years younger than he is in the show, maybe eighteen or nineteen? I'm twelve so this is pretty big accomplishment for me. (That's why it's so terrible.) Also, i have no experience with what the effects of drug abuse are, or what a hospital might do about it, so I am pretty much guessing wildly. This might become part of a series of various other companion fics, but it might not. This is before "A Study in Pink for Sherlock and towards the end of "The End of Time" For Doctor Who.

I am taking this off for revisions... Be back soon!!!!


End file.
